Maka's Poem
by XxPurple-PowerxX
Summary: I didn't know what was going on with Maka. Lately, she has been acting strange and gloomy. But when she was asked about it, she ignore the person. After this was going on for two weeks, I talked to our friends about it and that is when Crona reminded us that if something was wrong, she would write poems. Well poems or not, I am going to make sure she is okay. (Soul's Point of View)


Welcome to my first Soul Eater one shot!

* * *

**Disclaimer for the story:** I don't own Soul Eater in anyway or form. Also only on volume five of the manga.

* * *

**Summary:** I didn't know what was going on with Maka. Lately, she has been acting strange and gloomy. But when she was asked about it, she ignore the person. After this was going on for two weeks, I talked to our friends about it and that is when Crona reminded us that if something was wrong, she would write poems. Well poems or not, I am going to make sure she is okay. (Soul's Point of View)

* * *

**Ages:**

**Maka: **15

**Soul: **16

**Black*Star: **15 (Nine months older than Maka)

**Tsubaki: **17

**Death the Kid: **16

**Liz: **17

**Patty: **15

**Crona: **15

I think those are all the characters...If not then sorry. Make the ages up.

* * *

**Rating:** If you seen Soul Eater you should know why the rating is T.

* * *

**Note: **Don't worry, nothing too depression. Also, first time trying to write in first person so have mercy!

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

I watched as Maka silently ate her dinner that she made for us. It was her turn to cook and the dinner she prepared was simple-grilled cheese and tomato soup. I wasn't complaining but it was weird for her. Usually I would be the one who made a half ass cooked meal. I don't get it. She's been gloomy and all quiet for the past two weeks. No matter what I did, I would barely get a word or reaction out of her. Not even a Maka-Chop for calling her flat chested! She hates when I call her that since one it is reminding her of that and I would have to see her breast. I said it about everyday but she would just give me a glare that looked forced.

"Maka," I said, gaining her attention. She looked at me with her big green eyes curiously as she continued to swirl her spoon in her soup. She barely even touched it even though we been eating for fifteen minutes. She took one bite of her grilled cheese and about two spoonfuls of soup. And I was nearly done with mine. "What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about Soul?" She asked defensively. "I'm fine."

"Oh really?" I asked. "I have a list of things that are wrong with you and you are going to say your fine?" I didn't mean to sound angry but I was concerned. This has been going on for two freaking weeks. All I wanted my old meister back even if it came with the Maka-Chops. "For one you are all quiet and distance, you barely react to what is going on around you, you are cooking simple meals like I would or not even at all when you spend your allowance on take out for us, and your all gloomy! And you say your fine?"

"Yes!" Maka snapped, standing up. "I _am _fine! There is nothing wrong!"

"Yes there is!" I yelled back, standing up. One look into her eyes and I could tell something was wrong. It looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Maka..." I whispered but she turned her head away.

"Whatever Soul, I am completely fine." She stated. She walked away into her room, leaving our table of dirty dishes and her untouched meal. Before I could go after her, she came back out holding a slip of paper. She handed it to me, still looking hurt. I examined it and saw it was one of those chore coupons I gave Maka for her birthday since I didn't know what to get her. "You can do the dishes tonight." She said bitterly as she turned back into her room.

* * *

For the past two weeks as well, Maka would walk home alone leaving me at the school. But instead of walking home-where Maka would be closed off in her room until dinner-I was walking to the basket ball court to meet up with our friends. We were all concerned for her but she pushed us all away. I just don't get it, neither did they. I stopped walking when I saw the faces of our friends. That was faster than I thought it would be.

"Hey Soul." Black*Star greeted me. I only nodded to him.

"So I'm guessing Maka went home to be cramped in her room." Tsubaki frowned. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah and I don't know what to do." I admitted. "I asked her about it last night and she freaked saying she was fine. Yet even though she sounded angry, it looked like she was ready to cry."

"I-I don't know how to deal with Maka sad." Crona muttered. I sent him a glare since that wasn't helping.

"But what can we do to make her...turn back to normal?" Liz asked.

"I dunno big sis." Patty shrugged.

"Well for her to be back to 'normal', we need to find out what is bugging her to fix that problem." Kid sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yet from what your saying Soul it seems like she won't give any information on what's bugging her saying that she is fine even though it is obvious she isn't. But nothing we tried for the past two weeks seem to be doing nothing-such as Patty and Black*Star around her during school hours to trying to spread their 'cheerfulness' or having you two do something _very _stupid to earn a Maka-Chop."

"That's right and she haven't been taking notes in class like she usually is and is zoning out." Tsubaki brought up. "She has been skipping out on lunch too. She says she is going to the library to study so she is bring her food there. But she goes to the roof to write something in her notebook while her food is untouched in the trash can."

"Yeah, a great star like me can't even make her feel better." Black*Star agreed, sighing. I sighed nodding but then I noticed Crona fidgeting with his fingers and seeming anxious.

"What is it Crona?" I demanded. He flinched as if I hit him.

"W-w-well Tsubaki said that she was writing in her notebook. T-that just reminds me of something." He muttered.

"Spit it out." I said.

"M-my first day here at the academy she had me write a poem." He reminded us all.

"Oh yeah! I remember that depressing poem!" Black*Star yelled. I remembered it too, being all depressing making us all end in up the corner. And then somehow Sid came into the picture and now that I think about it, he never did answer my question.

"Yeah...and when she was trying to convince me to write a poem, she said she wrote poems too when something was bothering her." That's right, I felt sadden and angry by the fact that Maka found more trust into a stupid paper than me, her own partner. "So maybe that is what Maka is writing about in her journal."

"I don't think she will willingly give us her notebook." Liz sighed.

"She won't." I confirm. "Even if she is all gloomy, I know Maka won't give up her notebook. I know her best, after-all she is my meister."

"So are you suggesting we just take her notebook?" Kid asked.

"I guess we have to..." I sigh.

"Then we will need a plan." Kid declared.

* * *

Sadly this plan couldn't go into action for at least a week just so Maka wouldn't get suspicious of us. Once again, she was locked up her room. It was Saturday afternoon. We just finished eating so she was huddled in her room reading or even writing a stupid poem. I sighed, waiting for the plan to be put in action. I was seriously dreading the week since Maka acted completely the same but the only difference was she ignored me completely. Unless it was something simple like passing the salt or some stupid load of bull. When I heard a knock at the door, I sighed in relief.

"Thank lord..." I muttered as I stood up from the couch. I walked over to the door and opened it revealing the Liz and Patty. Our plan was for the girls to take Maka out shopping while I searched the apartment for her notebook. Kid was searching the class rooms and her locker to see if the notebook was there, Crona didn't want to be apart of the plan not knowing how to deal with it, and Black*Star was supposed to help me out with the apartment but he got sick. So of course that excluded Tsubaki from the shopping trip to take care of her sick meister.

"Hey Soul, Maka in her room?" Liz asked. I nodded my head, motioning towards her closed bedroom door. The sister duo nodded to me as they walked by me to get to her room. Liz knocked on it and just like me, they got no response. "Hey Maka, it's me and Patty. Open up will ya?" Liz called. I walked over to see if Maka would open the door for them when I tried to for weeks. And it hurt that it did. But was that simple really? To get the girls over?

"What?" She asked, holding a pile of clothing close to her chest. "I was actually just about to take a shower." So was it the timing that made Maka open up or the fact that it was the girls and not me? Well I will just go with timing since Maka usually only left her room besides from meals was to take a shower in these past three weeks.

"Well we want to take you out shopping! Duh!" Patty cheered.

"I don't think-" Yet Maka was caught off by Liz.

"No way! We aren't taking no for an answer." She smirked. "That or Blair might switch up your wardrobe."

"You wouldn't!" Maka gasped.

"I would and I think she would me more than happy too." Liz chuckled.

"So you can go shopping with us and pick out clothes you like or have Blair pick them out!" Patty laughed. Maka narrowed her eyes at the Thompson Sisters but smiled.

"Well even though it's a threat, spending some time with you two will be fun." She explained.

"Great!" Patty laughed. Maka laughed shaking her head as she retreated back into her room to put her clothes away. When she came back out, Patty grabbed her wrist and ran out the open door I forgot to close, laughing and giggling. Maka was smiling and giggling a bit too. It seems like Patty's happiness finally got Maka, for at least a little while.

"Whoa! Hold on Patty!" Liz called. She looked at me, winking before running after Maka and Patty. And she closed the door behind her, leaving me to stand alone in our apartment. Blair was working. I took a deep breath. It's now or never. I entered her room and began looking around for her green notebook with yellow spirals on it-wasn't her favorite design but Tsubaki got it for her birthday.

I searched through her desk draws, her bookshelf, her closet, under her bed, and even under her pillow yet I couldn't find it. Maybe it was in the school...No, Maka never leaves things in school. Wait so why the hell was Kid searching there? Did she bring it with her? No, she didn't have a purse or bag. I sighed looking around. That took about an hour and I came up empty handed. I would still have to clean this up.

After about ten minutes of making sure Maka wouldn't have noticed me in her room, I sighed and sat on her bed to run a hand through my hair. I don't get it. Where could that blasted notebook be? I wanted to help Maka and I wish I didn't have to rummage through her stuff but it seemed like the only way. Just as I was about to get up, I felt something under the mattress. Could it be?

I got up to my feet quickly and raised the mattress. And it was. Underneath the mattress was her green and yellow notebook. Was it that bad that she would hide it there just so I wouldn't get my hands on it? Well I may feel guilty but Maka left us no other choice. I just wanted to do something before it was too late. I opened the cover and saw it was blank.

What the? I began flipping through the different pages seeing that some where blank while others had doodles like hearts and stars. Then there was a pretty good sketch of Stein rolling on his chair but ending up falling. I laughed a bit and continued to flip the pages. It seemed so out of order for someone like Maka but I guess her feelings did this to her. Wait, here it is, writing that went on for two pages. One of her poems! Hopefully this is recent. And it was. It may be out of order but Maka always labeled things. Time to figure out what was going on with my meister.

_Love is like falling down..._

_In the end, you are left hurt, scarred, and_

_the memory to last forever_

_That is what I learned from my childhood_

_Seeing my own father with different woman,_

_Not being able to trust them like my own mother who he drove away_

_Yet with him around, love is like the wind_

_You can't see it but you can feel it_

_And the feeling is strong around him_

_And it is not a simple wind or gust,_

_It is like a tornado, the wind being so strong_

_That is my love for him_

_I can feel that I am in love with him but I can't do anything_

_I'm afraid..._

_I'm afraid of losing him_

_I'm afraid of rejection_

_I'm of wrecking our strong bond_

_I'm afraid of everything_

_Love is like glass, fragile...Just as trust_

_Both were shattered for me as a child all because of my father_

_Trusting men and woman alike were hard_

_Trusting him was hard_

_But I manged to deal with it and never once regretted_

_Until now..._

_The trust began to grow into love creating my fears_

_I am afraid of falling and him not being there to catch me_

_I am afraid of him ending up like my father_

_I am afraid if we do become something more and we break up,_

_Our partnership would be ruined as well as our friendship_

_I am afraid of this feeling called love for him, my closet friend_

_I am drifting through darkness trying to find myself once more_

_I'm drowning in love and I can't do anything about it_

_I can't do anything but watch as he finds someone better than me_

_Watch as we start to slip away but I can't do nothing_

_Watch as I slowly become nothing_

_Watch as the others around me embrace their feelings of love while I don't_

_I can't_

_The fear of love is great but it also demands attention_

_Attention I can not give_

_It can be like heaven and hell at the same time_

_I wish to be free from this feeling_

_I wish to be free from the darkness_

_I wish Soul would return my feelings_

I stared at the piece of paper that Maka wrote. She had feelings? For _me_? She has been all gloomy and crap like that for three weeks just because of this? U didn't know how to react honestly. Maka feeling this way made me angry and wanted to punch the bastard who did this to her but it was me. It was me who caused her all this without even knowing it. I felt like screaming and ripping up the paper but at the same time run to Maka to set things straight.

"Soul!" I turned around, my eyes widen seeing Maka standing there with some shopping bags. "What are you doing here in my room?" She demanded, walking past me to place her bags on her bed, not noticing I had her notebook. "Did you need something that it couldn't wait until I got home?" She turned around to glare at me when her gaze drifted downwards to her open notebook. "What are you doing with that?" She asked in a small voice.

"Maka..." I tried.

"No, what are you doing with that?" Maka repeated. I saw some tears start to come out of her green eyes and also hurt and betrayal. I knew she was hurt and betrayed that I went through her personal belongings.

"I-no, all of us-wanted to know what was wrong with you. And from what we came up with, you would write a poem about it." I began explaining. "You wouldn't talk to me or anyone about it so taking your notebook to try to find a poem about how you were feeling was our only way to get our Maka back." Maka was shaking as more tears ran down her face.

"Screw you Soul!" She yelled, snatching her notebook back. "I never asked for your concern! And I never asked for you to try to worry for me either! And I never asked to fall in love with you!"

"You are such an idiot Maka!" I sighed, my voice raising to match hers.

"I know!" She agreed, to my surprise. "Who was I to think that somehow you would notice me? As you put it, I'm just a flat chested bookworm." She huffed. "So this is exactly why I ignored you and everyone else, writing my poems instead. So I wouldn't make a fool out myself just as I am now."

"Well you are." I stated. Maka just shook her head.

"Whatever Soul, just get out of here." She demanded.

"You didn't let me finish idiot." I smirked, getting up into her face. Her eyes widen and she tried to stumble back but I grabbed her wrists. She was blushing badly making my smirk grow even more. "You are all that but that's what I like about you. You may be those things but your list of good qualities outshine them in all. And I feel the same way about you. You would know that if you weren't such an idiot and just talked to me." She looked at me with wide green eyes, as if all I said was a lie. Well it wasn't. Even if a weapon wasn't suppose to protect their meister, I would still do it for Maka. I couldn't help but to fall for her over the years.

"Y-you don't mean that." She accused.

"Oh really? Then why would I do this?" I asked as I pressed my lips against hers, something I wanted to do for a while. I felt her tense and just as I was about to pull away, I felt her kiss back. I smirked into our kiss as I pulled her closer. Guess the stupid poems did something us after all, pushed us together. If it wasn't going to be her poem that got us together, it was going to be one of our friends sooner or later.

* * *

Long ass one short...xD. Anyways the poem I created myself, using some like two quotes the 'love is like...' but changing them to make it into this poem and adding a lot of lines. Sorry for it being crappy but I can't write poetry for my life. Stories are different. Bye! My other stories should be updating Thursday or Friday!


End file.
